dragonballfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Saiyan
Les Saiyajin Les Saiyajin (サイヤ人) sont une race de combattant, dont les capacités évoluent et se développent sans cesse, plus ou moins différemment selon les individus. On distingue deux types de Saiyajin : Les Kakyū Senshi (下級戦士) : guerriers de caste inférieure, et l'Elite (エリート). -L'Elite est composée des guerriers les plus puissants, proches du roi Vegeta. -Les guerriers de la caste inférieure ont comme particularité d'être très variés. Ainsi il y a des guerriers plus ou moins fort, malgré leur rang dit de "faible guerriers". C'est dans cette caste que l'on retrouve Bardock ou Raditz. Les nouveaux nés sont envoyés sur des planètes à faible résistance telles que la Terre pour y mener à bien les projets de conquêtes. Fichier:Saiyajin.png Fichier:1.png Fichier:2.png Fichier:3.png Il est difficile de définir la force d'un Saiyajin à première vue. Le fait étant, que les Saiyajin deviennent plus puissant lorsqu'ils frôlent la mort. Etant une race de combattant, les Saiyajin développent leur capacités et potentiel après chaque combat. Ainsi un guerrier de caste inférieur, avec un pouvoir ridicule tel que Kakarotto (Gokū) à sa naissance, a pu devenir l'être le plus puissant de l'Univers. Dans le 8ème film Dragon Ball Z, la force de Gokū à sa naissance s'élève à 2 unités seulement, contre 10 000 pour le légendaire Super Saiyajin Broly. Fichier:Akanbou.png Fichier:Kakarotto.png Fichier:Kakarotto_2.png Fichier:Kakarotto_3.png Les transformations Voici ici les étapes d'évolution de niveaux chez les Saiyajin que l'on a pu apercevoir dans l'ensemble de la série Dragon Ball. Fichier:Oozaru_1.png Fichier:Oozaru_2.pngFichier:Oozaru_3.png Les Saiyajin ont la particularité d'avoir des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Ils se transforment en Oozaru (大 猿), singes géants, à la vue de la pleine lune, développant ainsi leur pouvoir par dix. Le stade de Super Saiyajin (スーパーサイヤ人) , puisque c'est aussi un stade, est pour le commun des mortels impossible à atteindre. La légende du Super Saiyajin est en partie basée sur ce changement d'apparence mais surtout ce potentiel inimaginable qu'aucun ne saurait entrevoir. En apparence : les cheveux se dressent sur la tête et deviennent blonds. Les yeux virent au vert. Le Potentiel de combat quant à lui est multiplié par 50. Fichier:Ssj_gokuu.pngFichier:Ssj_trunks.pngFichier:Ssj_vegeta.pngFichier:Ssj_gohan.png Giji Super Saiyajin (疑似超サイヤ人) Ou Faux Super Saiyajin. Il s'agit de l'apparence de Super Saiyajin sous laquelle Gokū apparaît dans le 4ème film Dragon Ball Z : "Sūpâ Saiyajin da, Son Gokū". Il apparaît avec une aura transparente aux contours jaunes, des cheveux d'une couleur indéfinie et ses yeux sont révulsés. Comme ses yeux sont blancs on pourrait penser qu'il a sombré dans un état inconscient. Mais comme il attaque Slug de façon furieuse et totalement incontrôlable, on peut tout de même penser que Gokū est devenu Super Saiyajin mais sous une autre forme. - Explications : Il est en fait sous cette forme dans ce film, car les animateurs de l'anime n'avaient pas encore dessinés le Super Saiyajin dans la série TV. L'apparence du Super Saiyajin ayant déjà été révélée dans le manga, la série TV était alors en train de diffuser son 82ème épisode lorsque ce film est sorti en mars 1991. Fichier:Giji_1.pngFichier:Giji_2.pngFichier:Giji_3.pngFichier:Giji_4.png Le Super Saiyajin peut, au moyen d'entraînement, devenir de plus en plus fort et étendre son potentiel au vu d'atteindre d'autres stades beaucoup plus puissants, qui se démarquent de l'étape de simple Super Saiyajin. Dans l'anime on constate des variantes chez l'étape dite "classique". Les formes de Broly : Super Saiyajin types A,B,C... (ブロリー堅　スーパーサイヤ人　Aタイプ, Bタイプ, Cタイプ) Il s'agit de stades crées pour l'anime, ou plutôt stades différents de l'étape de Super Saiyajin sous lesquels apparaît Broly. Ici présentés et nommés dans l'ordre chronologique où ils apparaissent dans les films. Dans la dernière (B), celle qui caractérise le légendaire guerrier, ses cheveux prennent une teinte verdâtre, de même que l'aura qui l'entoure. Ci-dessous les variations de l'étape première du Super Saiyajin observées dans le manga également : Le Super Saiyajin Dai 2 Dankai (スー パーサイヤ人第ニ段階) Super Saiyajin de niveau 2 -Deuxième étape du Super Saiyajin) : Stade atteint par Trunks, Vegeta et Gokū après leur entraînement intensif d'un an dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps. Sous cette forme, Vegeta écrase Cell (qui venait à peine d'absorber N°17) très facilement. |} | | |} |} Le Super Saiyajin 3 (スーパーサイヤ人3), stade uniquement atteint par Son Gokū et Gotenks. A ce stade, la force et la vitesse sont plus que décuplées, cependant la personne qui utilise cette transformation se voit rapidement se fatiguer du fait de la quantité d'énergie qu'épuise cette transformation. La puissance d'un Super Saiyajin 3 est tellement immense, qu'elle crée des tremblements de terre et des dépressions un peu partout sur la planète. Le Super Saiyajin 3 ne contrôle pas toujours sa puissance, le fait est que cette transformation est à la base plus adapté pour l'au-delà. Gokū l'atteint lors de son entraînement de sept années dans l'au-delà. Mort, son corps se fatigue moins, et il peut rester sous cette étape plus longtemps. Vivant son corps se fatigue rapidement et il ne peut tenir que quelques minutes sous cette forme. On apprend dans les Super Exciting Guides que le niveau d'un Super Saiyajin 3 représente quatre fois le niveau de ce combattant en Super Saiyajin 2. En d'autres termes, la force du Saiyajin de base est multipliée par 400. Fichier:Ssj3_gokuu.pngFichier:Ssj3_gotenks.png Forme de Gohan (悟飯堅) : Ultimate Gohan (アルティメット悟飯) Il s'agit en fait de Son Gohan au maximum de son potentiel après que Rô Kaiô Shin, le doyen des Kaiô Shin, lui le lui ait révélé. La Grande puissance de se Kaiô Shin a permis d'extraire un pouvoir enfouis au plus profond de Gohan afin de l'utiliser pour vaincre Majin Boo. Celà a nécessité plus de 24 heures. En apparence peu différent de sa forme normale, il est en réalité plus fort qu'en Super Saiyajin 2. Pour parvenir à déployer sa puissance, Rô Kaiô Shin lui explique qu'il n'a qu’à faire comme si il voulait se transformer en Super Saiyajin. Il massacre Majin Buu en quelques secondes avec ce pouvoir, avant de se faire absorber. L'Oozaru doré (黄金大猿 : Ōgon Oozaru), Il apparaît dans la série Dragon Ball GT sert de stade intermédiaire avant de devenir Super Saiyajin 4. Gokū redevenu enfant, avait alors pu faire repousser sa queue pour combattre Baby Vegeta sur la nouvelle planète Tsuful. En voyant la Terre, Gokū se changea alors en Oozaru doré. C'est seulement lorsque cette créature féroce aux instincts primaires Saiyajin retrouve une once d'humanité qu'il peut devenir Super Saiyajin de niveau 4. Vegeta a eu recours à l'aide de Bulma et aux ondes Brutz pour faire repousser sa queue et se transformer à son tour. Fichier:Golden_oozaru.png Fichier:Golden_oozaru_2.png Super Saiyajin 4 (スーパーサイヤ人4) Ce stade atteint par Son Gokū, puis Vegeta est la dernière limite du pouvoir presque infini des Saiyajin. Afin d'atteindre cette étape, il faut passer par le stade d'Oozaru doré. Gokū devenu Oozaru, atteint le stade de Super Saiyajin de niveau 4 après avoir retrouvé ses esprits et son humanité. Vegeta quant à lui est aidé par Bulma qui lui envoi des ondes Brutz qui l'aident à se transformer en Oozaru. Vegeta après avoir retrouvé ses esprits devient à son tour Super Saiyajin de niveau 4. Les deux compères fusionnerons sous cette forme afin de former le Super Gojīta sensé battre Î Shinron. En apparence, le Super Saiyajin 4 marque un profond retour aux origines des Saiyajin. Ils ont une queue, des poils rouges et de longs cheveux noirs. Généalogie des Super Saiyajins ---- Liens de sang et appartenance Saiyajin ---- Relations / Corélation ① En découvrant la force de Broly à sa naissance, le roi Vegeta ordonna qu'on se débarrasse de Paragus et son fils. Il laissa Paragus et Broly pour mort. Ceux-ci parvinrent à fuir la planète Vegeta peu avant son explosion, grâce à l'extraordinaire pouvoir de Broly. -Cette histoire se déroule dans le 8ème film Dragon Ball Z : Moetsukiro!! Nessen, Ressen, Chôgekisen!! ② Bien décidé de se venger de la famille royale, Paragus, le père de Broly, attire Vegeta, le prince héritier sur une nouvelle planète Vegeta qu'il établit en lieu et place d'une planète abandonné prête à se faire frapper par une comète. Le but de Paragus était d'en finir avec Vegeta et de conquérir la plus belle planète de la Galaxie Nord : La Terre. -Cette histoire se déroule dans le 8ème film Dragon Ball Z : Moetsukiro!! Nessen, Ressen, Chôgekisen!! ③ Broly　(ブロリー Burorī), qui se trouve être le légendaire Super Saiyajin, déteste Son Gokū depuis son enfance. En effet, à leur naissance, les deux bébés furent placés dans des couveuses côte à côte. Gokū ne cessait de pleurer, ce qui traumatisa profondément Broly, qui depuis, perd le contrôle quand il se retrouve face à ce dernier. -Cette histoire se déroule dans le 8ème film Dragon Ball Z : Moetsukiro!! Nessen, Ressen, Chôgekisen!! ④ Après la mort de Broly, des scientifiques prélevèrent quelques gouttes de son sang dans le but de le cloner. Mais un accident transforma ce clone de Broly en Bio Broly, après fusion avec bouillon de culture. -Cette histoire se déroule dans le 11ème film Dragon Ball Z : Sūpâ Senshi Gekiha !! Katsu no wa Ore da. ⑤ Bardack (バーダック　Bâdakku) et sa troupe (composée de Tôma, Seripa, Punpkin et Toteppo) sont des Saiyajin de caste inférieure. Ils s'occupent de conquérir les planètes pour le roi et pour Freezer, alors allié avec les Saiyajin. Freezer redoutant de voir un jour s'unir les Saiyajin contre lui, décida de rompre le pacte qu'il avait instauré en éliminant tous les Saiyajin, ainsi que la planète Vegeta. -Cette histoire se déroule dans le 1er TV Special Dragon Ball Z : Tatta hitori no Saishū Kessen ~Furīza ni Idonda Z Senshi Son Gokū no Chichi~　 ⑥　Le véritable de nom de Son Gokū est Kakarotto　(カカロット). Né sur la planète Vegeta, son père se nomme Bardack et est un Saiyajin de caste inférieure. Il a un frère aîné nommé Raditz (ラディッツ　Radittsu), faisant également parti de cette même caste, et survivant de la destruction de la planète Vegeta, qui vient le chercher sur Terre dans le but de l'emmener avec lui conquérir des planètes. ⑦　Le Prince héritier de la planète Vegeta n'est autre que Vegeta　(ベ ジータ). Dans le manga on ne connaît qu'un fils au roi. Mais dans le film Jump Special Anime Tour nommé "Ossu! Kaettekita Son Gokū to Nakama-tachi!!" sorti en 2008, on y découvre Tarble　 (ターブル Tâburu), le frère cadet de Vegeta. Le roi est un homme très fier qui croît en la suprématie de son sang et de sa race. Dans l'anime on le découvre comme un père fier de son fils, lui inculquant les valeurs des guerriers d'élite et la légende du Super Saiyajin. ⑧　Nappa　(ナッパ Nappa) est un Saiyajin de l'Elite, travaillant pour la famille royale. Il seconde Vegeta depuis sa plus tendre enfance. A l'époque de la destruction de la planète Vegeta, il lui restait encore quelques cheveux sur le crâne. Il meurt après s'être rendu sur Terre, à plus de 50 ans. ⑨　Depuis sa rencontre avec Gokū sur Terre, Vegeta éprouve une haine totale envers celui-ci. Haine qui évoluera vers une rivalité constante. Cette rivalité, Vegeta la doit au fait d'avoir été vaincu par un Saiyajin de caste inférieure, lui le Saiyajin de l'élite. Gokū l'épargnera même, ce qui poussa Vegeta à haïr d'avantage son rival. Au fil du temps, Vegeta sera "contaminé" par l'humanité de Gokū et des siens et finira ses jours sur Terre, et fondera même une famille. ⑩ Tullece (ターレス　Târesu) est un Saiyajin mercenaire qui rassemble de puissants guerriers afin de conquérir des planètes. A l'origine c'est un Saiyajin de caste inférieur tout comme Gokū. Ce qui explique sa ressemblance avec ce dernier. Le fait étant qu'il y avait peu de Saiyajin de cette caste et qu'il n'était pas rare que certains se ressemblent sensiblement. -Explication : En réalité Tullece a été créé dans le but d'avoir une idée de ce que serait Gokū s'il ne s'était pas cogné la tête étant bébé, et s'il n'avait du même coup pas perdu son instinct Saiyajin. -Cette histoire se déroule dans le 3ème film Dragon Ball Z : Chikyū Marugoto Chô Kessen. Catégorie:Saiyajins Catégorie:Dragon Ball Catégorie:Saga Dragon Ball Z Catégorie:Transformations Catégorie:Saga Dragon Ball GT